Fwd: Take This E-mail Survey!
by Hikari Tenshi
Summary: Thanks to Jennie-chan ~ a. k. a. J.C.~ for her story which gave me the idea to do one of these e-mail surveys...How would the GW cast answer the questions to an e-mail survey? *now i'm disappointed. What happened to my fans?!*
1. Relena

Yes, it's me and I'm trying somethin new here

Yes, it's me and I'm trying somethin new here. Wonder if this works… Have fun reading this! BTW, this is in AC 198

Disclaimers: I do NOT own Gundam Wing! I do own Selena, Molly and Celine though. Read Trained Assassins if you don't know who they are. And Please REVIEW!!!! Thank you. ^_^

Fwd: Take E-mail This Survey!

To: peace_princess@kingdom.com

From: mist@element.com

Sub.: Fill Out This Survey!

Message: Answer the questions to this survey then reply to the address and send it off to another friend of yours (doesn't matter who it is). No lying! Truth only!

Nicknames/Names that people call you: Relena, Miss Relena (why is it that you are the only one who still calls me this Dorothy?), Princess (I know I'm the princess of the Sanq Kingdom, but that's still crazy. Is chivalry outruled?), Rei-chan, Miss Peacecraft, Vice Foreign Minister Dorlian (Does that even count?) 

The nice nicknames/names: Relena, Rei-chan

The bad nicknames/names: Miss Relena (Makes me feel old), Miss Peacecraft, Princess (it's not that bad, but it gives me an image of a spoiled brat)

Family ? Uh…one brother, Miliardo. Does Pagan count?

****

Age? 17

****

Do you have any pets? No unfortunately…Too busy, and don't have time anyway.

****

If you were to describe your home in three words what would they be? Huge, uh…expensive (?), nice?

~ * ~ Favorites ~ * ~

What's your favorite…

-Color? Pink (What?! I like it!)

-Animal? Dogs, or puppies if you want to get specific

(A/N: Like duh!)

-Song? Don't believe I have one actually…I don't even have time to listen to music in between all my schedules anyway!

-Book? As long as it's a romance, I'll probably read it.

****

-Movie? What kind of questions are these?!

-Foods? Three words: Definitely NOT Duo's!

(A/N: That sounds familiar…)

****

-Flower? Roses and carnations, because they look and smell nice.

-Number? 1 

~ * ~ Miscellaneous ~ * ~ 

What would like someone to do for you, but never has? Give me a day off of work, a nice quiet, relaxing day at the beach, either that, or an actual date with Heero…^_~

Do you have a dream that came true? Peace was finally established last year, Heero actually came to my birthday party! ^_^

(A/N: Oh really?)

Do You Believe in shooting stars? Yes, and I love to make wishes on them too. Too bad none of them came true yet…

Do You Believe in aliens and UFO's? Does a gundam count as a UFO? Aliens, maybe because there could be signs of life on other planets you know.

(A/N: Probably not.)

Do You Believe in Love at First Sight? Of course.

Do You Believe in Eternity? Eternity in love? Definitely.

Do You Believe in Soulmates? Do you have to ask?

What's more important-love or money? That's a silly question, of course it's love!

Are you feeling guilty about anything? Not doing my paperwork and answering business call to answer this survey.

(A/N: *raises her eyebrows*)

What/Who was the last thing/person that made you smile? Seeing Heero…

-Laugh? At Duo's attempt to make Chinese food (which he failed at)

-Cry? When the Sanq Kingdom almost got blown to bits…

Do you always obey rules? Yes? *whistles innocently*

Are you sure about that? Yes? No? *Looks away innocently*

Who did you last share a secret with? Noin, Hilde (you better not tell!)

Have you ever been in love before? *Turns a stunning shade of pink* Yes…

Have you been to Outer Space? Do I really need to tell you?

Would you rather have coffee or tea? Tea, coffee is a bit too strong in flavor for me especially the caffeine ones..

What do you usually do when you're bored? Since when did I have free time?

What word/phrase/saying do you use too much? Beats me, I can't keep track with all those speeches I've made…

What do others find very annoying about you? That I talk a lot about pacificisn…

What do you find irritating about yourself? I find that I talk too much

(A/N: Really?)

What do you do that others always complain about? The boys seem to complain a lot about how I chase after Heero all the time…

What's the most annoying thing? At times Duo, at times finding out that your plane is cancelled and you have to rebook a seat.

What's the best thing? Knowing that the war is over…And having lots of friends.

Who are your best friends? Girls: Catherine, Hilde, Sally, and Noin 

Boys: Quatre and Trowa

Who are your worst friends? Probably the only ones are Wufei and Duo… No offense or anything.

Who are you closest to? Catherine, Hilde, Noin, and Quatre

What time is it now? 1:39 PM

How glad are you this thing is over? Are you saying I have to go back to my paperwork? Darn…

So that's the first one…Next up: Who else but Heero? I'd appreciate it if you could review, but don't flame me! It's my first time at a humor fic anyway! Honestly, 5 reviews or no more!

Sayonara! Until next time! Also, I'm thinking of doing some interviews with the characters, but what do you think? Review and we'll see what happens. Oh, and I forgot to mention that Jennie-chan ~ a.k.a. J.C. ~ , gave me the idea for an e-mail survey fic. Read her fic to see what I mean!


	2. Heero

Here's Heero's reply as I promised after the 5th review

Here's Heero's reply as I promised after the 5th review! Thanks to Jennie-chan a.k.a. ~ J.C. ~ for the questions!!!!

Disclaimers: I do NOT own Gundam Wing! I do own Selena, Molly and Celine though. Read Trained Assassins if you don't know who they are. And Please REVIEW!!!! Thank you. ^_^

Fwd: Take This Survey!

To: perfect_soldier@gundam.com

From: peaceprincess@kingdom.com

Sub.: Fill Out This Survey!

Message: Answer the questions to this survey then reply to the address and send it off to another friend of yours (doesn't matter who it is). No lying! Truth only!

Nicknames/Names that people call you: Heero, Yuy, Heero-kun, Heero-san, 

Hee-chan, 01, Perfect Soldier

The nice nicknames/names: Heero, Heero-kun, Heero-san

The bad nicknames/names: Yuy (whoever heard of someone calling somebody by their last names?), Hee-chan (where did you people come up with that?!)

Family? Orphan, did you really have to ask?

****

Age? 17

****

Do you have any pets? That's kind of a stupid question isn't it? I have none 

****

If you were to describe your home in three words what would they be? Don't Have House

~ * ~ Favorites ~ * ~

What's your favorite…

-Color? Green, probably, or maybe black…

(A/N: Isn't that a bit obvious?)

-Animal? Dogs

-Song? Who came up with questions?!

-Book? Don't have one.

****

-Movie? Mission Impossible 1&2 (and no, I did NOT like the romance stuff!)

-Foods? Gotta agree with Relena on that one…

****

-Flower? Lilies, they look pretty nice actually.

(A/N: He's going soft on us! *gasp*)

-Number? 1

~ * ~ Miscellaneous ~ * ~ 

What would like someone to do for you, but never has? To shut that darn mouth of Duo's…every time he opens it, he says something totally unneeded.

(A/N: *snickers*)

Do you have a dream that came true? *scratches head* Nope, unless you count the three weeks, two days, five hours, 47 minutes, and 31 seconds all of us ( including the girls) had away from the girls AND Duo.

Do You Believe in shooting stars? *raises eyebrow at Relena's response* I'm not going to say anything, so it's going to be answered as 'classified'.

Do You Believe in aliens and UFO's? *raises other eyebrow at Relena's response* Nice response (sarcastically). Unfortunately, yes for the UFO's and no for the aliens.

Do You Believe in Love at First Sight? Maybe…(Shut up Duo!)

Do You Believe in Eternity? *mouth opens, nothing comes out* …probably not, but maybe for love…

Do You Believe in Soulmates? ~_~?!

What's more important-love or money? Neither, although love does come before money….

Are you feeling guilty about anything? Am I supposed to? *eyebrow arches in reply*

What/Who was the last thing/person that made you smile? If you call a smirk a smile, I'll say that I'm gonna agree with Relena again.

-Laugh? Reading the responses Relena had.

-Cry? …?

Do you always obey rules? 50/50

Are you sure about that? Yes

Who did you last share a secret with? Do I even have any secrets?

Have you ever been in love before? *clears throat loudly* ahem…*blushes red*

Have you been to Outer Space? Where do you think I come from? I was born in the space colonies you know…

(A/N: Men are from Mars, women are from Venus…)

Would you rather have coffee or tea? Coffee. At least it keeps me awake…

What do you usually do when you're bored? Clean my gun or work on my laptop.

What word/phrase/saying do you use too much? Omae o koruso (right Duo?), Hn

(A/N: Surprise, surprise!)

What do others find very annoying about you? Probably the fact that I threaten to kill or shoot 9 out of 10 people…I've had more than 20 times when I threatened to kill someone and almost pulled the trigger when one of the others would pull the gun away from me...

What do you find irritating about yourself? …Classified…

What do you do that others always complain about? Read the answer that I put up two questions before this one…

What's the most annoying thing? Duo

What's the best thing? My friends…?

Who are your best friends? Probably Quatre Trowa, and Wufei, Molly and Selena could be on this list… Definitely NOT Duo, though

Who are your worst friends? Isn't that a bit obvious already? Wufei could be on this list half the times as well as Duo…

Who are you closest to? *Arches eyebrow again* Nobody.

What time is it now? 12:08 AM

How glad are you this thing is over? Pretty glad.

So how did you like that? I tried to write it the way some of you wanted and I think it turned out okay, don't you think? Thanks again to Jennie-chan a.k.a. ~ J.C. ~ for the questions. Guess who Heero is going to e-mail the survey to next? Let's see if any of you can guess who it is! 4-5 reviews again or no more! ^_~ Sayonara! Until next time!


	3. Duo

I'm back with the 3rd reply

You guys are unbelievable! I look into my e-mail Inbox and I see five reviews! *gets stars in the eyes* You guys are awesome! Anyway, I'm back with the 3rd reply! Now it's Duo's turn to answer! ^_^ Thanx to Jennie-chan a.k.a. ~ J.C. ~ for the questions!

Disclaimers: I do NOT own Gundam Wing! So do me a favor and don't sue me!!!! *sniffles* I would've liked to own that show though…I do own Selena, Molly and Celine though. Read Trained Assassins if you don't know who they are. And Please REVIEW!!!! Thank you. ^_^

Fwd: Take This Survey!

To: shinigami@gods&goddesses.com

From: perfect_soldier@gundam.com

Sub.: Fill Out This Survey!

Message: Answer the questions to this survey then reply to the address and send it off to another friend of yours (doesn't matter who it is). No lying! Truth only!

Nicknames/Names that people call you: Duo, Maxwell, Duo-kun, Duo-san, 02, Shinigami, the Great Destroyer, and Baka ~_~

The nice nicknames/names: Duo, Maxwell (and unlike some other people, I DON'T mind), Duo-kun, Duo-san, Shinigami, the Great Destroyer

The bad nicknames/names: Hmm…seems like 'baka' is the only one on this list…

Family? *chuckles* Go figure that Heero would say that, unfortunately, all my relatives are dead…

****

Age? 17

****

Do you have any pets? No, but I would like a snake or a spider…^_^ They look fun to own, that's for sure. *gets hit on the head* YEOW!

****

If you were to describe your home in three words what would they be? Small, affordable, messy *looks at Heero's answer* …thought he said that he had an apartment or something like that. Let me answer Heero's for you people. Apartment, Cozy, Goodenoughtolivein Hehehe…Too bad I had to squeeze 5 words into one…^_^

(A/N: BTW Goodenoughtolivein also means 'good enough to live in'…)

~ * ~ Favorites ~ * ~

What's your favorite…

-Color? Black (that's a bit obvious isn't it?)

-Animal? ~_~ You people must not have a lot of brain cells…It's a snake…

-Song? …?!

-Book? Any type of comic books that are funny or have some sort of humor in it…^_^

(A/N: That's Duo for you…~_~)

****

-Movie? Heero, no one even accused you yet (well, maybe except me) "Charlie's Angels"?

-Foods? *reads previous answers* Hey! My cooking isn't THAT bad! I am mortally offended…~_~

****

-Flower? *smirks* You really are going soft on us…Don't have one…

-Number? 2! *holds fingers in a v shape*

~ * ~ Miscellaneous ~ * ~ 

What would like someone to do for you, but never has? Very funny, very funny… to get Wufei to throw his katana or katakana or whatever into the trash, so my hair would be safe for once!

(A/N: He has a point there…)

Do you have a dream that came true? If you count the fact that the war ended as a dream come true, then it's a yes.

Do You Believe in shooting stars? Heck, yes.

Do You Believe in aliens and UFO's? Do gundams even count as UFO's?! Aliens? Why not? There could be some sort of life forms out there you know- *Hilde clamps her hand over Duo's mouth*

Do You Believe in Love at First Sight? Mmph! Hmph!

Do You Believe in Eternity? Probably…*sighs now that he managed to get away* Okay, okay, I'll shut up about that stuff.

Do You Believe in Soulmates? ^_~;;; Yes…And I know just who to label as a soulmate. *wink, wink*

What's more important-love or money? Money! *gets whacked over the head* Yow! J/K!!!!! It's love.

Are you feeling guilty about anything? For taking away Hilde's keys to the door…^_~

What/Who was the last thing/person that made you smile? *snorts at the previous answers* Hilarious…NOT!

-Laugh? Beats me, I'm always smiling or laughing about something…

-Cry? Dunno, since when did I cry?

Do you always obey rules? Of _course_ I do…

Are you sure about that? *grins* No.

(A/N: No, really? I thought you did with all the missions and stuff…)

Who did you last share a secret with? Hilde…*thinks hard* Yup, that's it, no one else. ^_^

Have you ever been in love before? *smirks* Lots of times…

Have you been to Outer Space? …? I thought I came _from_ the space colonies, not _to _the space colonies…^_~

Would you rather have coffee or tea? I prefer coffee… but I guess tea is okay too mainly because Quatre always drinks it…

What do you usually do when you're bored? I'm hardly ever bored out here…but it does get extremely annoying when I have to read all the papers…

What word/phrase/saying do you use too much? *gulp* Right Heero…In this case, 'Help!' would be the one I use most often, especially around Heero and Wufei.

What do others find very annoying about you? They say I talk too much…but I don't see them saying anything to keep their spirits up.

What do you find irritating about yourself? *whistles innocently* Nothing. ^_~

(A/N: ~_~)

What do you do that others always complain about? I seem to get on others' nerves a lot, but does that count?

What's the most annoying thing? Having Wufei as a friend or fellow gundam pilot. He threatens to cut off my hair like five times a week or something.

What's the best thing? I dunno. *gets whacked on the head again* YOW!!!! Ok, so maybe Hilde is the best thing…~_~

Who are your best friends? *raises eyebrow at Heero's answer* Smooth, real smooth…At the rate I'm goin probably Quatre.

Who are your worst friends? I thought that was a bit obvious don't you think?

Who are you closest to? Shinigami himself, j/k. Actually the person I'm closest to is probably Hilde right now.

What time is it now? Let's see…3:59 AM, J/K!!!!! It's only 7:34 AM.

How glad are you this thing is over? It wasn't that bad, just the part about the cooking got me a bit miffed...

So what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Flames are accepted as long as they're not _that_ mean…I had this really weird one where someone named Heero Yuy wrote me a review and said ' Omae o koruso'. That kind of got me annoyed for a while, but I did say that I'm happy 99.9% of the time didn't I? ^_^ The girlfriend's next! Sayonara! Until next time! ^_~


	4. Hilde

Disclaimers: I do NOT own Gundam Wing

Here's Hilde's reply to the e-mail survey! Boy, you guys sure like my humor stuff! Thanx to all of those who reviewed. I'm dedicating the rest of the chapters to you. Thanx to Jennie-chan a.k.a. ~ J.C. ~ for the questions!

Disclaimers: I do NOT own Gundam Wing! I do own Selena, Molly and Celine though. Read Trained Assassins if you don't know who they are. And Please REVIEW!!!! Thank you. ^_^

Fwd: Take This Survey!

To: deathscythe'sangel@mobile.com

From: shinigami@gods&goddesses.com

Sub.: Fill Out This Survey!

Message: Answer the questions to this survey then reply to the address and send it off to another friend of yours (doesn't matter who it is). No lying! Truth only!

Nicknames/Names that people call you: Hilde, Babe (guess who calls me THAT)

The nice nicknames/names: Hilde

The bad nicknames/names: Babe (It might be cute the first ten times, but it's annoying me now!)

Family? Don't remember any of my relatives being alive, so I guess none.

****

Age? 17

****

Do you have any pets? No, thank God! Duo won't stop bugging me to get a snake or spider though…

****

If you were to describe your home in three words what would they be? Cozy, comfortable, messy (and it's all thanks to Duo!)

~ * ~ Favorites ~ * ~

What's your favorite…

-Color? I think purple looks very nice

-Animal? Cats or dogs, but NOT spider and snakes…Dunno why Duo even likes them, I think they're disgusting.

-Song? "Try Again" is a good song, especially since I've had to try several times to get Duo to listen to me! ~_~

-Book? I find the Harry Potter series kind of nice…

****

-Movie? Uh…"Save the Last Dance" is a good one.

-Foods? *reads previous answers and giggles* I have to admit it, though, Duo's cooking really IS bad…I like the takeout Chinese food, personally.

****

-Flower? I like tulips, but that's my opinion.

-Number? 2

~ * ~ Miscellaneous ~ * ~ 

What would like someone to do for you, but never has? It would be nice if I could get a day off from having to sign all those papers and everything…~_~

Do you have a dream that came true? Hallelujah! The war has ended!

Do You Believe in shooting stars? Yes, but I don't think that I wish on them

Do You Believe in aliens and UFO's? Ha ha, very funny you guys… actually, I think there's some sense in there too…But gundams DO count as UFO's right?

Do You Believe in Love at First Sight? Probably, I've fallen in love several times like that already….

Do You Believe in Eternity? *eyebrow arches* I see…for love, definitely.

Do You Believe in Soulmates? Most people do, so why not?

What's more important-love or money? Love (and don't even think about saying money, Duo!)

Are you feeling guilty about anything? Yelling at and hitting Duo on the head…Wait a sec, YOU hid MY keys?!

What/Who was the last thing/person that made you smile? Duo, even though I seem to get at him a lot, he always makes me smile.

-Laugh? Reading all the other answers for this survey… especially Heero and Relena's! ^_^

-Cry? I don't really know, and even if I did, I wouldn't tell.

Do you always obey rules? Yes? *blinks innocently*

Are you sure about that? No. Hehehe…^_^

(A/N: I can see where she got THAT from…^_^)

Who did you last share a secret with? Duo, but I think he's gonna tell one of the others…~_~

Have you ever been in love before? Yes, lots of times, besides, didn't answer that question already?

Have you been to Outer Space? No, duh!

Would you rather have coffee or tea? I like tea, but coffee keeps me awake more.

What do you usually do when you're bored? Flip through a magazine, but that's not very often considering all the paperwork around here these days…

What word/phrase/saying do you use too much? "DUO!" (in a really annoyed way that is)

What do others find very annoying about you? Dunno, I think they've been trying to keep that a secret from me or something…

What do you find irritating about yourself? Nothing. I'm special and I'm thankful for that.

What do you do that others always complain about? I dunno, could be the fact that I have a habit of throwing things at Duo when the others are around…

What's the most annoying thing? Duo (j/k!), Wufei with all his 'weak women' stuff and all those weird ideas that women are not as strong as men…~_~

What's the best thing? Duo, and chocolate.

Who are your best friends? Relena, Catherine, Noin, Sally, basically all the girls, if you want to know the male ones, Quatre and Duo

Who are your worst friends? Duo (seriously, he gets on my nerves sometimes…) WUFEI!!!!

Who are you closest to? Do I really have to tell you? Besides, isn't it obvious?

What time is it now? Lemme check for you…it's 3:47 PM

How glad are you this thing is over? Not really glad, cause I have to get back to my paperwork…Darn it!

Another Chapter done! At the rate I'm going, I might as well finish this off in one week! You guys are fast! One minute I just put up the chapter, the next, I already got a review! You know the usual routine…5 reviews or more for the next chapter!!! ^_~ Sayonara! ^_^ Until the next time!


	5. Catherine

Disclaimers: I do NOT own Gundam Wing

Disclaimers: I do NOT own Gundam Wing! I do own Selena, Molly and Celine though. Read Trained Assassins if you don't know who they are. And Please REVIEW!!!! Thank you. ^_^

Fwd: Take This Survey!

To: circusprincess@perfomancespotlight.com

From: deathscythe'sangel@mobile.com

Sub.: Fill Out This Survey!

Message: Answer the questions to this survey then reply to the address and send it off to another friend of yours (doesn't matter who it is). No lying! Truth only!

Nicknames/Names that people call you: Catherine, Cat, Cathy, Sis (and thank god that I don't have any bad ones)

The nice nicknames/names: All of the above

The bad nicknames/names: Don't have any, I thought I already told you that? God knows that Duo will come up with one sooner or later though…~_~;;;

Family? Possibly a brother that's biological AND adopted (weird huh?)

(A/N: No kidding!)

****

Age? 17

****

Do you have any pets? ^_^?? Let's see…we have lions, bears, tigers, elephants, and a bunch of other animals at the circus…which one to pick??

****

If you were to describe your home in three words what would they be? Uh…how am I supposed to answer this?? Uh… trailer, cozy, and tidy? (and you'd better clean yours up Trowa!!)

~ * ~ Favorites ~ * ~

What's your favorite…

-Color? *blink, blink* Er…I guess green, blue, red…all of the colors…

(A/N: You certainly have a lot of choices!)

-Animal? I really like puppies and kittens… (betcha you thought that I was going to say I don't know, right?) ^_^ They're really cute!

-Song? "Walk of Life" is a good one, but then that's one of the only ones I've heard on the radio when I even have time to listen to the radio…..

-Book? I don't really know, it HAS been quite a while since I last sat down to read a book…the circus is always busy with something. ~_~

****

-Movie? Read the above answer….^_~ If you really want an answer though, I think any comedy or romance film is fine. I definitely do NOT want to watch another horror film especially after watching a really disgusting one that two BOYS tricked us girls into watching….(AND you know who you are right??)

-Foods? Poor Duo…I like homemade style vegetable soup, or anything that Quatre can cook up. ^_~

****

-Flower?.?? Let's see…roses or lilies?

-Number? 13, don't ask. It's the number of knives I use, so I like it.

(A/N: How many knives DOES she have??? Does anyone know??)

~ * ~ Miscellaneous ~ * ~ 

What would like someone to do for you, but never has? Go into town once a while to buy the food instead of leaving it up to me all the time…

Do you have a dream that came true? Finding my little brother. Wonder if he knows…

Do You Believe in shooting stars? Heck, yes. Wishing on a star? Sometimes.

Do You Believe in aliens and UFO's? I don't think so. I definitely doubt that gundams be considered UFO's but there could be aliens…^_^ Anyway, ever seen Duo and Hilde's house?? I'll bet that there are way more than 100 UFO's flying around on a bad day…

Do You Believe in Love at First Sight? Uh….How am I supposed to answer if I've never been in love before??

(A/N: You haven't??)

Do You Believe in Eternity? *clicks her tongue* Yep.

Do You Believe in Soulmates? *giggles* Duo's right. We could label a certain couple 'soulmates'…Hehehe

What's more important-love or money? Love, definitely.

Are you feeling guilty about anything? Yes…for hitting Trowa again with the knife, it was accident I swear!

What/Who was the last thing/person that made you smile? Does an animal count?

-Laugh? Duo, he tried to pet a lion and ended up with almost no braid…

-Cry? When Trowa had to go off again in his gundam…*sniffles*

Do you always obey rules? Yes.

Are you sure about that? Yes!

Who did you last share a secret with? I don't have secrets…or do I??

Have you ever been in love before? Didn't I answer that??

Have you been to Outer Space? More than you would think I have.

Would you rather have coffee or tea? Coffee, what else keeps you awake?

What do you usually do when you're bored? Nothing. It's never boring at the circus.

What word/phrase/saying do you use too much? ^_^?? Ooookkkkaaaayyyyy. That's a toughie. Probably 'hold still' 'cause I say that I lot to keep whoever is helping me with the knife act still.

What do others find very annoying about you? I tend to throw my knives around when I'm mad at something (or SOMEONE in this case)

What do you find irritating about yourself? Gotta agree with Hilde on this one.

What do you do that others always complain about? *sweatdrops* I think this author has a lot of repeat questions.

(A/N: Hey!)

What's the most annoying thing? Trowa's trailer. How can he find anything in that pigsty?? Honestly, I end up cleaning it for him…

What's the best thing? *blink, blink* Am I supposed to choose?

(A/N: Yes you are.)

Who are your best friends? Quatre, Hilde, Noin, Sally

Who are your worst friends? Duo, Wufei (and that's for calling me a 'weak onna'!)

Who are you closest to? I never think about it, but it depends…

What time is it now? 4:56…WAIT A MINUTE! 4:56?!! Aaaaahhhh! I'm late!!!!

How glad are you this thing is over? Very glad! Almost! Late! For! My! Show!!!!

Hehehe…sorry to all those Trowa fans out there who might be a bit miffed that he's not neat and tidy, but it's all in the humor, right? *sees a mob forming* Yipe! Sorry, sorry, sorry! Okay, I'll make it up to you. The first five people who review will get a chapter dedicated to them! ^_^ *mob fades* Whew! No kiddin! Your name goes up on my fan list! Hehehe… Sayonara! ^_~ BTW, here's a clue for the next person:

To: nanashi'sangel@yahoo.com

The first five people who get this one right will get the next chapter dedicated to them as well. Who could it be? ^_~ Sayonara!


	6. Midii

You guys…am I losing my dedicated fans who reviewed so quickly before

You guys…am I losing my dedicated fans who reviewed so quickly before?? ~_~;; I hope I'm not losing my touch…PLEASE review to tell me that you like this story…I might not continue if I don't reach 30 hits min…Thanks very much to the following people:

Chellemi Azngh

Chibi Skye In the Sea

Alana

Thank you very much for reviewing! This chapter is dedicated to you!

Disclaimers: I don't own any characters form gundam wing nor the questions (they belong to Jennie-chan who invented them, thank you so much ~J.C.~!), but at least I own the answers…Which I might not in a few days…

How is it that after a week, I only got like what, three reviews?? I'm complaining, alright! I ask for five and you people only give me two or three? I'm not posting unless I get to 30 hits or more. So there! :P And how is it that no one knew who Nanashi's angel is? Don't you guys read mangas?! *sigh*

Fwd: Take This Survey!

To: nanashi'sangel@yahoo.com

From: circusprincess@perfomancespotlight.com

Sub.: Fill Out This Survey!

Message: Answer the questions to this survey then reply to the address and send it off to another friend of yours (doesn't matter who it is). No lying! Truth only!

Nicknames/Names that people call you: Midii, Midii-chan, Mi-chan, and Une

The nice nicknames/names: Midii, Midii-chan

The bad nicknames/names: Mi-chan (it does NOT sound cute anymore Duo, Hilde), Une (makes me sound like Lady Une)

Family? I should still have two brothers and one father…

****

Age? 17

****

Do you have any pets? Nope, but it depends…if I visit the circus then yes.

****

If you were to describe your home in three words what would they be? *shrugs* You're asking ME? Let's see…Cozy, new, unfamiliar? (Well, what? I just moved two days ago, you know.)

(A/N: You did?)

~ * ~ Favorites ~ * ~

What's your favorite…

-Color? Green…any shade is a good colour.

-Animal? Cats! I love cats!! Kittens are even better! *giggles*

-Song? I dunno, I listen to the radio too much to choose just one which is the best…

(A/N: Looks like most of the characters are trying to skip that one…)

-Book? Romeo and Juliet, I am definitely a romance buff

****

-Movie? Ever After

-Foods? *giggles again* Poor Duo, whatever kind of takeout food is fine with me (maybe Duo could learn a thing or two from them) *winks*

****

-Flower? Marigold, they look really pretty

-Number? Don't have one, but 1 or 0 is lucky for me

~ * ~ Miscellaneous ~ * ~ 

What would like someone to do for you, but never has? To tell me that my parents are alive and well, and that they are waiting for me at home…*sniffles*

Do you have a dream that came true? I found my Nanashi again! *smiles in happiness at the memory*

Do You Believe in shooting stars? Yeah, but I don't why you would want to wish on them… *blink blink*

Do You Believe in aliens and UFO's? There are plenty of UFO's flying around in Duo and Hilde's house, although I _have_ identified a plate, a fork and other items…

Do You Believe in Love at First Sight? That's what happened to me isn't it? ^_~

Do You Believe in Eternity? Yeah, god I'm going all mushy today…

Do You Believe in Soulmates? Yeah, and stop it with the romantic questions already!

(A/N: If you say so…more coming up though…^_~)

What's more important-love or money? Love! Who wouldn't answer love for this one?! *eyes a certain boy with a chestnut colored braid and blue eyes*

Are you feeling guilty about anything? Hehehehe…not telling…

What/Who was the last thing/person that made you smile? Nanashi

-Laugh? Hilde _and_ Duo 

-Cry? A long time ago, when I was ten or so, Nanashi made me cry, but I forgave him so who cares?

Do you always obey rules? Yep! ^_~

Are you sure about that? No way! Hehehe…

Who did you last share a secret with? Nanashi, sheesh isn't that obvious?

Have you ever been in love before? *blinks and sweatdrops* Who made up this question?

Have you been to Outer Space? Duh, I used to live _in _the L3 colony cluster didn't I? *snickers*

Would you rather have coffee or tea? Tea, coffee is _way_ too strong for me…How can you guys stand it??

What do you usually do when you're bored? Look through my old photo albums, some of the pictures _are_ pretty cute…

What word/phrase/saying do you use too much? Oh my gosh! Lol, hehehe

What do others find very annoying about you? That I have a very unlikely sense of humor…*smirks* Anyone want to hear a joke??

What do you find irritating about yourself? *Blinks innocently* Nothing…^_~

What do you do that others always complain about? I tell too many bad jokes or puns as they call them…~_~

What's the most annoying thing? Wufei with his weak onna stuff, he really pushes the boundary when he calls me that…_

What's the best thing? Nanashi and Catherine ^_^

Who are your best friends? Catherine, Hilde, and Sally, although Quatre seems to be making the list of every girl here even mine, though I didn't show it…^_~

Who are your worst friends? Wufei, Duo at times, and Heero when he _is_ pointing that darn gun at me…

Who are you closest to? *smiles* Nanashi!!!

What time is it now? Let me check for you…it's 10:59 PM

How glad are you this thing is over? It wasn't that bad, but most of my answers seems to include Nanashi in them…Hehehe

Okay, we can see how much she still loves our Trowa…Thank god she didn't answer _all_ of them with Nanashi…*ducks back into her corner as a mob forms again* Yipe! Sorry if I bashed her in this fic! I didn't mean it! Besides, how _do_ you bash someone? *mob of people sweatdrop* Here's the next clue:

To: circusboy@performancespotlight.com 

That one is kind of obvious, but you'll get onto my favorite and thanks to fan lists anyway if you're one of the first five people to know! AND, remember, until I reach 30 review hits, no more of this story! Sorry, but I'm getting pretty upset about the number of reviews I've been getting since Duo's chapter…*sniffles*


	7. Trowa

Disclaimers: I do NOT own Gundam Wing

Well, looks like people _do_ like my story after all…and to think I thought that they didn't like the responses anymore… I guess you can't tell what is going on in a reader's mind. Oh well. Thanks to Jennie-chan for her questions. Also, thanks to the following people who reviewed and got me all the way to 30 hits (or close to in this case…I wonder if you guys can take me all the way to 35??) ^_^ :

Alana

Jennie-chan (Wow! Jennie-chan actually reviewed! O_O)

Kayura1

Princess of Darkness

Feather

~*Ai*~Wing

Spork Goddess 

Midnight Sunshine

And here is the list of people who guessed who the next person is:

Jennie-chan (I still can't believe she actually reviewed!!!!! O_O)

~*Ai*~Wing

Midnight Sunshine

Disclaimers: I do NOT own Gundam Wing! I do own Selena, Molly and Celine though. Read Trained Assassins if you don't know who they are. And Please REVIEW!!!! Thank you. ^_^ BTW, by popular demand, the favourite song question is now officially taken off our questionnaire! Sorry to those who like it! Gomen!

Fwd: Take This Survey!

To: circusclown@perfomancespotlight.com

From: nanashi'sangel@yahoo.com

Sub.: Fill Out This Survey!

Message: Answer the questions to this survey then reply to the address and send it off to another friend of yours (doesn't matter who it is). No lying! Truth only!

Nicknames/Names that people call you: Trowa, Trowa-san, Trowa-kun, T-man (Duo seems to have a habit of calling us like that doesn't he?) 03, Barton, Nanashi (and ONLY Midii can call me that got it, Duo?), No Name

The nice nicknames/names: Trowa, Barton, Nanashi, Trowa-kun, Trowa-san, 03

The bad nicknames/names: T-man, No Name (it just doesn't feel right anymore…)

Family? Possibly a biological _and_ adopted ^_^

****

Age? 17

****

Do you have any pets? *blink blink* Lions and bears and tigers and elephants…are you sure you want the whole list??

****

If you were to describe your home in three words what would they be? *pouts* Trailer, big, _inhabitable_ *sulks* And it's NOT messy!!

~ * ~ Favorites ~ * ~

What's your favorite…

-Color? Forest green, blue *shrugs*

-Animal? *sweatdrops* Uh-huh, you expect me to believe that Sis??

-Book? You can't, but I can, problem is, I never bother trying to remember the books I _did_ read…~_~;;;

****

-Movie? We went to see Tomb Raider the other day, and it _was_ pretty good…but then, it's the _only_ movie I've watched…Hehehe

-Foods? *sweatdrops* That's typical Duo…Personally, I like Catherine's chicken soup surprise, but she still won't tell me what the surprise is supposed to be…

****

-Flower? I'm not going to dignify that with an answer…

-Number? That's…kind of obvious don't you think??

~ * ~ Miscellaneous ~ * ~ 

What would like someone to do for you, but never has? Easy for you to say, you're not the one who almost gets stabbed by the knife each time…I guess getting a day off every now and then would be nice.

Do you have a dream that came true? Hmm…*thinks _really_ hard* I finally found a place to call home…^_^

Do You Believe in shooting stars? Not exactly since they're just pieces of a meteor that's entered the Earth's atmosphere…^_~

Do You Believe in aliens and UFO's? UFO's yes, but aliens…no.

Do You Believe in Love at First Sight? If you'd call that love at second, and third, then I'll say yes. *mouth twitches ever so slightly into a small smile*

Do You Believe in Eternity? Who doesn't?

Do You Believe in Soulmates? *catches the hint* I see…

What's more important-love or money? That's typical Duo for you, but love is more important to me

Are you feeling guilty about anything? We-ell, me and Midii…er, sort of hid Catherine's memo pad the other day…^_^;;;

What/Who was the last thing/person that made you smile? Midii

-Laugh? That would be Duo *smirks* 

-Cry? *shrugs*

Do you always obey rules? *grins evilly* Nope

Are you sure about that? Yes

(A/N: ~_~0)

Who did you last share a secret with? Midii

Have you ever been in love before? If you were reading carefully, you'd know…so I'm not telling. 

Have you been to Outer Space? I'm going to change that. *starts typing something*

(A/N: Thanks a lot Trowa! *pouts*)

****

Have you ever been to any other planets besides Earth? Nope

Would you rather have coffee or tea? Coffee keeps me awake when we're up late, but Quarter always serves tea at his house, so I'm okay with both

What do you usually do when you're bored? Go visit the animals, but you're hardly ever bored here

What word/phrase/saying do you use too much? *sweatdrops again* From what I can tell, "…"

What do others find very annoying about you? They say I'm too quiet

What do you find irritating about yourself? What can I say? The others _do_ have a point…(although I don't like it)

What do you do that others always complain about? *sweatdrops _again_* They always criticize me for doing that flip too much…~_~

What's the most annoying thing? At the circus: Catherine's scolding about my room

Among the pilots: Duo

What's the best thing? At the circus: the animals, especially the lion

Among the pilots and friends: Quatre, Catherine, and DEFINITELY Midii

Who are your best friends? Quatre, Catherine, Midii, Noin

Who are your worst friends? Duo and Wufei when Duo happens to annoy Wufei…

Who are you closest to? Midii (betcha thought I was going to say Catherine right?)

What time is it now? 2:03 AM

How glad are you this thing is over? It's not that bad, but now I can finally sleep…Goodnight. *yawns and pulls the covers over himself*

Well, what do you know? That's the first time anyone's done that to me…Okay…That was _so_ uncalled for. *pouts* But he does have a point. *sulks* And he's my fave too…darn. You know the routine: five reviews for this chapter or no more. Here's the next person- actually, I'm not going to tell you, it's too much of a giveaway…*mob gathers* Uh…Scratch that! Here it is:

Sandrock04@winnerincorporated.com 

I _told_ you that was too easy! *scowls* The first ten people to get it right get onto my list anyway…*pouts* Sayonara! ^_~ Hehehe…BTW, let's see if you guys can break your record (on my list) for reviews. I wonder…can you give me ten reviews for this chapter??


	8. Quatre

Disclaimers: I do NOT own Gundam Wing

We-ell, looks like you guys _can_ give me more reviews after all…Here's the list of people who made it on time:

Chibi Skye In The Sea

Kayura1

Wing

Lady Sapphire

Alana

Jennie-chan, a.k.a. ~ J.C. ~

And here is the list of people who guessed right (I _told_ you it was easy):

Chibi Skye In The Sea

Kayura1

Wing

Alana

Jennie- chan, a.k.a. ~ J.C. ~

Disclaimers: I do NOT own Gundam Wing! I do own Selena, Molly and Celine though. Read Trained Assassins if you don't know who they are. And Please REVIEW!!!! Thank you. ^_^

Fwd: Take This Survey!

To: Sandrock04@winnerincorporated.com

From: circusclown@performancespotlight.com

Sub.: Fill Out This Survey!

Message: Answer the questions to this survey then reply to the address and send it off to another friend of yours (doesn't matter who it is). No lying! Truth only!

Nicknames/Names that people call you: Quatre, Quatre-san, Quatre-chan, Quatre-kun, Q-man (I agree on that one Trowa), Quat-chan, Winner (it's not that bad, especially since Wufei _always_ calls us like that ~_~0), 04…and I hate to say this, but Quarter

The nice nicknames/names: Quatre, Quatre-san, Quatre-chan, Quatre-kun, Q-man (it's not _that_ bad)

The bad nicknames/names: Quat-chan (grrr…if those sisters of mine call me that one more time, I will so explode…Hehehe), Winner, 04, Quarter (whoever heard of calling someone a quarter??)

Family? I have too many if you ask me…29 sisters, 1 mother who died at my birth, 1 father who was murdered by his workers

****

Age? 17

****

Do you have any pets? A small puppy, I believe it's a chocolate lab

****

If you were to describe your home in three words what would they be? Nice response, Trowa *sweatdrops* You're asking me?? Mansion, _huge_, clean

~ * ~ Favorites ~ * ~

What's your favorite…

-Color? I dunno, not pink as some people might think…_definitely _not.

-Animal? I really like puppies, especially basset hounds. *covers ears as puppy barks* Sorry!

-Book? Good question…Wish I had an answer though…What? *looks innocent* You're expecting me to remember _every _book I've read??

****

-Movie? I don't really watch TV, and I don't really go to the movie theatres either, so I guess I don't have one. Hehehe…

-Foods? *sweatdrops* That's embarrassing…too bad he won't let me help him cook or at least give him a lesson. Sometimes I wonder if he knows what sugar and salt _are_… I prefer Iria's Turkey Stew.

****

-Flower? Chrysanthemums, water lilies are really nice too.

-Number? *blinks* 4 ^_^

~ * ~ Miscellaneous ~ * ~ 

What would like someone to do for you, but never has? *sighs* I would be nice if:

  1. Rashid and the others would stop calling me 'Master Quatre' (A/N: Or Quatre-sama for you Japanese people.)
  2. I could get a day off now and then from working in my father's company, and
  3. Duo could stop setting my house on fire with his cooking!!!!! *glares*

(A/N: I know how that feels…poor Quatre…)

Do you have a dream that came true? If you would care to read the above list, then I believe that it's a no

Do You Believe in shooting stars? Hehehe…the gundams happened to _be_ some of the shooting stars… ^_^

Do You Believe in aliens and UFO's? Not in UFO's but yes, I do believe in alien life forms…

Do You Believe in Love at First Sight? Technically, I haven't fallen in love yet, so it's a no until I happen to fall in love with someone.

Do You Believe in Eternity? Yes.

Do You Believe in Soulmates? ^_^ What do _you_ think my answer is??

What's more important-love or money? Love, although my father tried to teach me that my money is more important for some reason…

Are you feeling guilty about anything? Hehehe…I don't think I'll tell Rashid just yet.

What/Who was the last thing/person that made you smile? *blinks* The last time I smiled feels like a decade ago! *Sweatdrops* No wonder with all those papers I needed to sign and all

-Laugh? It was amusing, but it wasn't on the hilarious list…Duo _almost_ set my house on fire trying out one of his famous recipes…Keyword: ALMOST

-Cry? When my father was murdered by his workers…*stares off into space*

Do you always obey rules? Yes.

Are you sure about that? Nope! Not at all! ^_^

(A/N: And here I thought he was an obedient guy…~_~)

Who did you last share a secret with? Depends on what kind of secret you mean, but the last person was either Dorothy or Trowa. Dorothy on a new business or something, and Trowa about the- *someone clamps a hand onto his mouth* Mmph! Hmph!

Have you ever been in love before? Nope.

Have you ever been to any other planets besides Earth? Like Trowa said, nope. And what kind of a question is this anyway?!

Would you rather have coffee or tea? Tea

What do you usually do when you're bored? I'm not even going to classify this with an answer…

What word/phrase/saying do you use too much? Hehehe…'sorry' would the only one. *blushes*

(A/N: *smirks*)

What do others find very annoying about you? That I'm always too busy or too nice or too patient

What do you find irritating about yourself? I'm _way_ too busy… *pouts*

(A/N: But in a very cute way! ^_^)

What do you do that others always complain about? Er…isn't that the same thing as the other question?

What's the most annoying thing? Signing papers.

What's the best thing? Spending away from the company

Who are your best friends? *turns a very nice shade of pink at the previous answers* Eh he he he…didn't see that one coming. *shrugs* Probably all of the others.

Who are your worst friends? Don't think I have any

Who are you closest to? Iria, Trowa, Catherine

What time is it now? Let's see…5:59 PM. Wait a second. 5:59 PM?? I'm off duty!!!!!!!!!! Hip, hip, hurray!

(A/N: O_O Ow, my ears…)

How glad are you this thing is over? ^_^ Not mad at this thing at all!

So what did you think?? Like it? Hate it? Flames are welcome. Doesn't really matter to me what you think. But, I would like to reach at least 40 hit. So probably 8 reviews or no more of this! ^_~ But, we all know you guys can do it, right? After all, you guys gave me 8 reviews before!! Tell your friends! Tell your sisters! Tell your brothers!! Oops, must've been high on sugar again…^_~ Sayonara!

Oh, here's the next clue: hmm…well isn't this interesting?? Quatre sent it to 2 people! ^_^ Wonder who it is…

Battlefieldearth@hotmail.com 

Leaderofforty@winnerincorporated.com 


	9. Dorothy

Disclaimers: I do NOT own Gundam Wing

Yes, I'm back with another chapter of this story. Sorry I took so long, but I wanted to see if you guys could get me to 40 reviews. Guess not. Oh well. It's gonna take longer to get my chapters up I'm afraid, because I have a lot of homework, plus I have volleyball games that last up to like 6 PM or something. Sorry.

Disclaimers: I do NOT own Gundam Wing! I do own Selena, Molly and Celine though. Read Trained Assassins if you don't know who they are. And Please REVIEW!!!! Thank you. ^_^

Not many people guessed this, but it was Dorothy! Yep yep. 

^_^ Here are the winners:

Jennie-chan

Wing 

Chibi Sea In the Skye

Alana

Fwd: Take This Survey!

To: battlefieldearth@hotmail.com

From: sandrock04@winnerincorporated.com

Sub.: Fill Out This Survey!

Message: Answer the questions to this survey then reply to the address and send it off to another friend of yours (doesn't matter who it is). No lying! Truth only!

Nicknames/Names that people call you: Let's see…Dorothy, Ms. Catalonia, Dorko (and we all know who calls me that)

The nice nicknames/names: Dorothy, Ms. Catalonia

The bad nicknames/names: Dorko (where _did_ Duo come up with that???)

Family? All of them died in a beautiful battle

(A/N: *snickers* Yeah, right…)

****

Age? 17

****

Do you have any pets? No, besides I don't have time for a filthy animal!

****

If you were to describe your home in three words what would they be? Always a hotel

~ * ~ Favorites ~ * ~

What's your favorite…

-Color? Red

-Animal? I told you before, I do not like animals of any kind! 

-Book? And Then There Were None… by Agatha Christie

(A/N: Figures. ~_~0)

****

-Movie? Battlefield Earth

-Foods? Hmm…I must say that I prefer most Italian, Chinese or Mexican cuisine.

****

-Flower? Roses (red ones only!)

-Number? I dunno, 13? 7?

~ * ~ Miscellaneous ~ * ~ 

What would like someone to do for you, but never has? You do not want to know, believe me. But I'll tell you anyway: for someone to start another war for mankind, it has been _so_ boring lately on the colonies and earth.

Do you have a dream that came true? Sad to say, not yet.

Do You Believe in shooting stars? The gundams have been the cause of some of those shooting stars so far, so no.

Do You Believe in aliens and UFO's? Are you crazy?

Do You Believe in Love at First Sight? Not really.

Do You Believe in Eternity? Nope. Not at all.

Do You Believe in Soulmates? Never!

What's more important-love or money? Neither, to me anyway. But love does come before money.

Are you feeling guilty about anything? Yes, answering these questions.

What/Who was the last thing/person that made you smile? Hmm…I'd say Duo and Quatre, but I dunno who came in first.

-Laugh? N/A

-Cry? I don't cry!

Do you always obey rules? Yes.

Are you sure about that? Yes/No.

Who did you last share a secret with? I don't have secrets, need I say more in this war-torn place?

Have you ever been in love before? I believe I already answered that, but no anyway.

(A/N: Don't flame me if I didn't pair QW+DC!!!)

Have you been to Outer Space? Yes, you wouldn't believe how many.

Would you rather have coffee or tea? You know, a mix of coffee and tea is quite good, since tea has more flavor, but coffee helps you stay awake more.

What do you usually do when you're bored? Dream about another Great War.

(A/N: Boy oh boy, do I ever have to snap her out of her 'war' mood.)

What word/phrase/saying do you use too much? '…beautiful battle…'

What do others find very annoying about you? That I'm too obsessed with wars.

What do you find irritating about yourself? My patience is quite limited.

What do you do that others always complain about? I love fighting, plain and simple.

What's the most annoying thing? Definitely. DUO.

What's the best thing? Wars.

Who are your best friends? I don't count.

Who are your worst friends? I didn't notice.

Who are you closest to? Shut up!

What time is it now? 7:46 PM

How glad are you this thing is over? Yes, no more friend-related questions.

Well, there you have it. Dorothy's answers seem to relate to war a bit too much, but that's her nature and I've only seen the American version, so don't sue me. Btw, don't flame me either for saying that she didn't love Quatre or so on, because I can't please everybody. But, if you want to, e-mail me at mistywaters13@hotmail.com, and I can send you a rewrite just for you. Anyway, well what do you know?? She sent it to the one and only ______! I guess she got the address from Quatre. ^_~ Sayonara!

Next up:

Leaderofforty@winnerincorporated.com


	10. Rashid

Hey, how's it going? Sorry for not updating, but that's what happens when your teachers give you one heck of a lot of homework. Anyway, no list from now on, and tell me, do you want me to answer my own questions??? Reviews will be appreciated, and I want no less than 5, if you please. Thank you. ^_^ By the way, to the 09/11 attack, my heart is with you, and hopefully you can go on knowing your family and loved ones are safe in your heart and mind. ^_~ On to the story!

Fwd: Take This Survey!

To: leaderofforty@winnerincoporated.com

From: battlefieldearth@hotmail.com

Fwd: justicedragon@preventer.com

Sub.: Fill Out This Survey!

Message: Answer the questions to this survey then reply to the address and send it off to another friend of yours (doesn't matter who it is). No lying! Truth only!

Nicknames/Names that people call you: Rashid, Mr. Rashid, don't think I have any others, unless you want to count in 'Boss man'

The nice nicknames/names: Rashid, Mr. Rashid

The bad nicknames/names: I swear if I hear Abdul or any of the others say it one more time…

Family? None that I can think of, but Quatre and the others could be considered family-like I guess

****

Age? Don't remind me, us old people do NOT want to be reminded of how old we are…

****

Do you have any pets? None that I can think of, besides a pet is too much trouble out here in the desert

****

If you were to describe your home in three words what would they be? Too many sandstorms, although ' live in desert ' might also work…

~ * ~ Favorites ~ * ~

What's your favorite…

-Color? Dunno, yellow?

-Animal? I like dogs, but I guess the snakes aren't THAT bad…

-Book? "How to use a decent computer" that's a really good one, since we seem to have malfunctions every other hour…

****

-Movie? Don't believe I have one since I haven't had an off day since last December!!!!!!!

-Foods? Iria's chicken stew is really, good, but so is Quatre's.

****

-Flower? None, ^_^

-Number? 41, figures doesn't it?

****

~ * ~ Miscellaneous ~ * ~ 

What would like someone to do for you, but never has? For someone to put ductape over Abdul's mouth seems like a good idea. He talks his head off sometimes! And it would be nice if I could keep my mouth shut when arguing about off days! ^_^

Do you have a dream that came true? Don't know really, I think I'm too old to remember now…^_^

Do You Believe in shooting stars? Not really, since I know that they're all meteorites of some sort.

Do You Believe in aliens and UFO's? Nope

Do You Believe in Love at First Sight? I will when it actually happens to me

Do You Believe in Eternity? So and so, not quite as much of a believer as some of the others…

Do You Believe in Soulmates? Like I said before, I'll believe it when I see it happen to me for real

What's more important-love or money? Love, what kind of a question is that?????

Are you feeling guilty about anything? Nope, actually yes. I just blew another chance to get an off day!!!

What/Who was the last thing/person that made you smile? Rereading my answer to the previous question. How could I say no to an off day when it's given to me? I was so stupid…

-Laugh? Don't know

-Cry? We don't cry, you should know that

Do you always obey rules? Yes

Are you sure about that? Yes

Who did you last share a secret with? No one, I don't have social secrets. What's the point of having secrets when you share them with someone?

Have you ever been in love before? I already answered that, so I'm no even going to dignify that with an answer!

Have you been to Outer Space? Yes, it's quite nice out there really. You should go sometime.

Would you rather have coffee or tea? Tea, coffee is too thick in taste for me. We always keep some in reserve in case one of Quatre's friends comes over.

What do you usually do when you're bored? Never bored around here, you're always busy, Busy, BUSY!

What word/phrase/saying do you use too much? I don't think I have any

What do others find very annoying about you? The fact that I can boss them around, except for Quatre ^_^

What do you find irritating about yourself? That I keep on ignoring my off days!

What do you do that others always complain about? That I never have fun, or take the day off to do something

What's the most annoying thing? That would be Mr. Maxwell, although Abdul comes in a close second.

What's the best thing? Beats me *shrugs* 

Who are your best friends? Not telling, it's not worth me being laughed over by SOMEONE around here….

Who are your worst friends? Abdul, he's pretty annoying sometimes

Who are you closest to? Several people in fact, there's Quatre, and there's the other Maguanacs. 

What time is it now? 3:47 PM

How glad are you this thing is over? No, it gave me an excuse for not doing my work!

Well, sounds like Rashid is one busy man! In case you didn't notice, I'm not gonna give you the clue to the next person at the end of the chapter now. From now on, I'll put the forwarding address in the e-mail. PLEASE review. And remember, tell me if you want me to answer these questions!!!

Sayonara! ^_~


	11. Wufei

Okay… so the last few reviews were rather disappointing. Only 2??? I'm thinking that I should quit while I'm ahead. *pouts* I need 5 reviews, and I mean it this time!!!!

*pop* Duo pops up.

Hey, where'd you come from?

Duo: Dunno, but at least I'm safe from Wufei… Besides, you really should be less mean to your audience *looks serious*

Oh really?

Duo: Yeah…

Well, the heck with you! *smirks* Oh Wufei!

Duo: You wouldn't!

Uh-huh

Duo: Aaaah! Shimatta!

^_^ And that takes care of him. Heeheehee………

Disclaimers: Same as usual. On with the story!

Fwd: Take This Survey!

To: water@preventers.com

From: justicedragon@preventer.com

Sub.: Fill Out This Survey!

Message: Answer the questions to this survey then reply to the address and send it off to another friend of yours (doesn't matter who it is). No lying! Truth only!

Nicknames/Names that people call you: Wufei, Chang, Wu-man (gr…Shine [1] Maxwell!!!), Wufei-kun, Mr. Chang

The nice nicknames/names: Wufei

The bad nicknames/names: Wu-man *curses*

Family? None, only a deceased wife, but it seems unlikely that that would count wouldn't you say?

****

Age? 17

****

Do you have any pets? Nope, don't even want one!

****

If you were to describe your home in three words what would they be? Apartment, cozy, affordable ^_^

~ * ~ Favorites ~ * ~

What's your favorite…

-Color? Blue, it's strong!

-Animal? I don't have one, except maybe a dragon

-Book? …Hmph! Reading is for the weak!

(A/N: Now how did I know he would say that??? ~_~;)

****

-Movie? Hmph! These questions are weak! But I guess any horror movie is okay…

-Foods? *blinks* What happens if all you eat is microwave-able stuff?? ^_^; Haven't had a decent meal in months…

****

-Flower? Weak, so not telling :P

-Number? 5

~ * ~ Miscellaneous ~ * ~ 

What would like someone to do for you, but never has? *grins wickedly* Cut off Maxwell's braid, tie him up, and stuff his braid in his mouth!

Do you have a dream that came true? No, besides how can you reawaken the dead?

Do You Believe in shooting stars? Nope, although our gundams might count…

Do You Believe in aliens and UFO's? Hmph! Is this a joke? This is a typical Maxwell question!

Do You Believe in Love at First Sight? Weak, so no

Do You Believe in Eternity? Yes, but not that way Maxwell!

Do You Believe in Soulmates? No

What's more important-love or money? Love *grumbles*

Are you feeling guilty about anything? Yes…that I couldn't find Maxwell, so I could shut him up

What/Who was the last thing/person that made you smile? …N/A

-Laugh? …N/A

-Cry? …N/A

Do you always obey rules? Of course

Are you sure about that? How do you think I managed to be a gundam pilot and a preventer now in the first place??

Who did you last share a secret with? Sally

Have you ever been in love before? Kind of, maybe, *shrugs*

Have you been to Outer Space? Heck, dozens and dozens of times!

Would you rather have coffee or tea? Coffee

What do you usually do when you're bored? *blinks*

What word/phrase/saying do you use too much? 'Maxwell!!!' 'Shimatta!' 'Die Maxwell!' Do I need to keep on going?

What do others find very annoying about you? My integrity and justice

What do you find irritating about yourself? That I let Maxwell irritate me…

What do you do that others always complain about? Maxwell is the only one to complain, and he always talks about me and my katana

What's the most annoying thing? Maxwell

What's the best thing? Peace

Who are your best friends? Not telling, this is a weak question

Who are your worst friends? Maxwell, although why I even call him a friend, I don't know

Who are you closest to? These days, it's Sally

What time is it now? 12:37 PM

How glad are you this thing is over? Not too glad. Urgh, more paperwork


	12. Sally

Should I or should I not? That is the question. Hehehe…I have a proposal. Since there isn't much to tell in my profile, who would like me to answer the questionnaire as well? If the majority were to answer yes, like say 3 out of 5, then I would do it. Tell me what _you_ think! Should I or should I not? *trails off as she keeps on mumbling that over and over to herself…*

Disclaimers: Same as usual… Take it away Quatre! ^_^

Quatre: *clears throat* We, the gundam pilots, wish to officially declare that MistyWaters does not own any part of Gundam Wing, and that she would be extremely shocked if she did. ^_^ Therefore, she would take it kindly if people read and reviewed the story. Thank you very much. 

Thank you, now on with the story!

Fwd: Take This Survey!

To: fire@preventers.com

From: water@preventers.com 

Sub.: Fill Out This Survey!

Message: Answer the questions to this survey then reply to the address and send it off to another friend of yours (doesn't matter who it is). No lying! Truth only!

Nicknames/Names that people call you: Sally, Dr. Po, Po, Miss Po, Sally Po

The nice nicknames/names: All of them except Po

The bad nicknames/names: Po (Whoever heard of calling a woman by her last name???)

Family? None as usual

****

Age? 17

****

Do you have any pets? Nope, too busy anyway

****

If you were to describe your home in three words what would they be? Shared, small, affordable

~ * ~ Favorites ~ * ~

What's your favorite…

-Color? Blue or green works for me

-Animal? Definitely a dog

-Book? Hm… I haven't really had the chance to read. Get back to me on that one

****

-Movie? Come to think of it, haven't really been to the movies either. But then, with that kind of a work schedule (plus an annoying sidekick… J/K) what can you expect?

-Foods? Definitely take out, oh wait. Was it supposed to be specific?

****

-Flower? Tulips are nice

-Number? Hm… don't think I have one… get back to me on that one too

~ * ~ Miscellaneous ~ * ~ 

What would like someone to do for you, but never has? Take a load off of my paper work!!!!!! That would be great!!!!

Do you have a dream that came true? No, at least not yet

Do You Believe in shooting stars? Yep, I've seen more than my share of them *winks*

Do You Believe in aliens and UFO's? Nope

Do You Believe in Love at First Sight? Yep

Do You Believe in Eternity? Yep

Do You Believe in Soulmates? Yep, but I haven't met mine just yet… :(

What's more important-love or money? Love

Are you feeling guilty about anything? Yeah, I haven't even begun some of the paperwork yet!!

What/Who was the last thing/person that made you smile? Wufei's comments, really you should've seen them. Oh hang on. You did see them!

-Laugh? Read ^

-Cry? Nothing, I'm a big girl! ^_~

Do you always obey rules? Yes

Are you sure about that? Nope *grins mischievously*

Who did you last share a secret with? That would be Noin actually

Have you ever been in love before? Nope

Have you been to Outer Space? Yeah, dozens of times. It's really beautiful.

Would you rather have coffee or tea? Coffee

What do you usually do when you're bored? Go to sleep, isn't it obvious?

What word/phrase/saying do you use too much? None, I like to switch my vocabulary, especially around Wufei

What do others find very annoying about you? Wufei seems to think that being a woman is annoying… But he's weird so who knows?

What do you find irritating about yourself? Absolutely nothing ^_^

What do you do that others always complain about? Nothing yet

What's the most annoying thing? Wufei's justice rants, wait till you hear one of them!

What's the best thing? Staying here on earth.

Who are your best friends? Noin, Wufei (although he does seem a little wacked out don't u think? *winks*)

Who are your worst friends? Duo, Wufei (yep, he's on both lists!)

Who are you closest to? Wufei (Him again!)

What time is it now? *checks watch* 1:43 PM

How glad are you this thing is over? Not really, cause I got more paperwork. Oh the joy of paperwork….yay…:(

So what do you think?? Should I or should I not?? Let's see if you readers can break the previous record (on my list) for reviews. So what's ya say? 5 reviews please???????? Would be nice to hear from people who appreciate me… *pouts* Oh check out my other fics too!!!


End file.
